Âmes solitaires
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Une urgence, une rupture, un bébé et deux personnes qui se retrouvent ensemble sans que cela ne soit prévu. Mais au fond, c'est peut-être le meilleur moyen pour apprendre à se connaitre, non ?


Premier OS sur ce fandom, mais bon, depuis que j'ai vu Thor - The Dark World, je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Voila donc un petit OS tout mignon sur Darcy et Loki, parce qu'il n'y a pas de fictions sur ce couple dans le fandom français ! Enfin si, un, mais la fiction n'est pas finie, ce qui est vraiment dommage. Il y a de légers spoils, mais je préviens quand même. Bonne lecture, et j'espère que mon Loki n'est pas trop OOC.

* * *

"Votre majesté, votre frère le prince Thor est là."

Loki se redressa sur son trône, intrigué. Son frère n'était plus venu à Asgard depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus contre Malekith, il y a plus de quatre ans. Il n'était même pas venu lorsque Loki avait révélé sa véritable identité de roi aux peuples des neuf royaumes, alors que ce dernier était persuadé qu'il serait venu le chasser, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Il aperçu bientôt la silhouette familière du guerrier blond, vêtu de son habituel habit de soldat et de sa cape rouge. La seule chose qui lui manquait était Mjöllnir, son marteau. Loki soupira légèrement de soulagement : il n'était pas ici pour se battre. Une fois arrivé devant lui, son frère s'inclina, mais le roi lui demanda de relever la tête. Après tout, ils étaient du même rang.

"Mon frère, je suis content de te revoir, commença Thor en souriant. Je vois que le royaume se porte très bien sous ton commandement.

- Cela t'étonnes-t-il ?

- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne suis pas intervenu lorsque tu as pris le trône à la place de Père. C'est quelque chose que tu désirais depuis trop longtemps.

- Alors tu m'avais démasqué ? Tu m'impressionnes, moi qui pensais t'avoir trompé… Sourit malicieusement Loki.

- Le seul fait que tu ais refusé de prendre Mjöllnir alors qu'il revenait de droit à Père m'as mis sur la voie. Tu n'as jamais su le soulever.

- C'est vrai. Alors si ce n'est pour me détrôner, pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite ? Je doute que ce soit simplement pour que l'on discute de tout et de rien.

- En effet. J'aimerais te demander un service.

- Un… service ? Et de quel genre ?"

Loki était un peu déstabilisé, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Son frère ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé de services… Thor, quand à lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment demander cela, et il se tortillait un peu. « Le monde humain change vraiment les gens », songea son frère.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Jane et moi avons eu un fils il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il s'appelle Haldor *.

- Haldor, rien que ça, ricana Loki, qui obtint un regard noir de son frère. Mais continue, je t'en prie, se reprit-il, son sourire toujours affiché sur son visage.

- Je te demande ce service en tant que frère. Nous sortons ce soir avec Jane et personne ne peut le garder… Tous nos amis sont occupés et nous n'avons trouvés aucune nourrice. Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Jane n'était pas très emballée, mais elle sait que tu peux être gentil. Et puis ce n'est que pour ce soir, après je ne te demanderais plus rien."

Cela avait été tellement rapide que Loki eut du mal à bien comprendre. Mais il était vraiment, vraiment surpris de ce service.

"Attends… Tu me demandes de faire la nourrice ? Thor, je suis roi, pas baby-sitter ! C'est impossible. Et puis qui va diriger le royaume, hein ? Imagine que l'on soit attaqué.

- Ton armée sera suffisamment puissante pour contrer une attaque. Et nous reviendrons vite, ce n'est que l'affaire de cinq-six heures. Tu peux bien me rendre ce service, non ?"

Loki soupira et posa ses doigts sur son front. C'était vraiment … Humain. Une demande stupide, que seuls les humains pouvaient demander. Garder un enfant, sérieusement. Pourtant, la réponse de Loki fut positive, à la surprise de son frère qui s'attendait à un refus.

"Très bien, je vais t'aider. Mais tu as intérêt à revenir très vite, dit le roi en lui lançant un regard menaçant. "

Thor soupira de soulagement et sourit, avant de le remercier chaleureusement. La chose la plus surprenante, sûrement, c'est que Loki n'avait aucun plan en tête. Juste celui de garder l'enfant de son frère. Parce qu'il voulait quand même voir à quoi il ressemblait.

X.X.X.X

Une fois arrivés sur Terre, Thor emmena son frère vers un immeuble d'apparence simple. Passé le hall, la première nouveauté pour Loki fut de prendre l'ascenseur. Franchement, qui aurait l'idée d'enfermer des gens dans une cage seulement tirée par quelques cordes ? Il n'était pas du tout rassuré et le sourire en coin de son frère l'agaçait, mais le trajet se déroula rapidement. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement, que Thor ouvrit avant de céder la place à son frère. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas que le blond puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi petit, où il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain, aucune servante et aucune cuisinière. Ils devaient tout faire d'eux-mêmes ? Thor se mit à rire devant la mine stupéfaite de son frère, avant de le pousser à rejoindre Jane dans la cuisine. Celle-ci lui lança un rapide bonsoir et fila en direction de la salle de bain. Ils devaient vraiment être très pressés.

"Jane t'as écrit tout ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses sur ce papier, lui expliqua Thor en lui tendant ledit papier. Je sais que tu te débrouilleras très bien, mais elle n'était pas très confiante.

- Thor… Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfants. Je te remercie de ta confiance, mais je comprends très bien ta femme.

- Oh, tu admets que tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose ? Être roi t'a vraiment fait changer ! Rit Thor en lui tapant le dos.

- J'aurais pu dire que je savais m'en occuper et tu te serais retrouvé avec un gamin mort dans je ne sais quelle partie de cet endroit.

- Ne t'avise même pas de lui faire du mal. Allez, je vais te le montrer. Il est en train de dormir, mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller."

Et Thor se dirigea dans l'une des pièces annexes de la cuisine. Il y avait très peu de lumière, mais cela était suffisant pour voir l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme son père et semblait en bonne santé.

"A-t-il de la magie en lui ? Chuchota Loki, penché au-dessus du petit lit.

- Très peu. Il est beaucoup plus humain que dieu.

- Cela doit être décevant pour toi, non ? Ta descendance sera bientôt complètement humaine.

- Jane attend un deuxième enfant, et je sens beaucoup plus de magie en lui.

- Oh. Arriveras-tu à gérer deux enfants ?

- Je ne suis pas si incompétent que ça."

Jane passa alors la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur demanda de réveiller Haldor. Ce fut Thor qui le réveilla, Loki ne voulant pas y toucher. Une fois réunis dans le petit salon, Jane le remercia de son aide et lui assura qu'ils rentreraient bientôt. Puis, après avoir embrassés leur enfant mainte et maintes fois et lui avoir dit d'un air stupide qu'ils reviendraient bientôt et que le gentil oncle Loki le surveillerait, ils partirent, laissant un brun totalement incrédule face à l'attitude des parents et un enfant qui riait.

Après un dernier soupir, Loki attrapa Haldor sous les bras et le leva à hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux bruns le regardaient intensément, et il tendit ses petites mains pour attraper le nez du plus grand. Celui-ci lui sourit, lorsque soudain le blond se mit à pleurer sans raisons apparentes, ce qui fit paniquer Loki. Il le reposa à terre, mais le petit s'enfuit en courant à quatre pattes vers la cuisine, ce qui força le plus grand à le suivre. Il le retrouva devant son siège, agrippé aux barreaux et essayant de monter. Pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal, Loki le prit par le bassin et le posa debout sur le coussin, puis attendit qu'il s'assoie, ce que l'autre ne fit pas, occupé à le fixer. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à-ce que Loki le force à s'asseoir en attrapant ses petites jambes et le poussant doucement. Puis il attrapa la liste que lui avait faite Jane et commença à la lire.

"Pour manger, donne à Haldor des plats préparés. Ils sont dans le frigidaire, tu les trouveras facilement."

Un frigidaire. Loki se mit à fouiller la pièce du regard pour essayer de savoir à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, et son regard tomba sur un gros meuble gris en métal. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il ouvrit la porte et un air frais lui souffla au visage. Sur l'une des étagères se trouvait des petits plats pour une personne, et au vue de l'âge inscrit sur l'étiquette, il supposa que c'était pour Haldor. Le sortant du meuble, il referma la porte avec son pied tandis qu'il cherchait comment ouvrir ce truc. Il avisa une languette avec écrit "ouverture facile", et l'agrippa entre ses doigts. Il se mit à tirer dessus, mais rien ne s'ouvrait, et plus il s'énervait, plus l'enfant riait.

"Oh ça va toi ! Si ça continue je te laisse mourir de faim !" Lui lança-t-il avec un regard méchant, ce qui le fit pleurer.

Loki était complètement perdu et il jeta le plat - non ouvert - sur la table avant de s'affaler sur une chaise et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'accepter de garder son gosse ? Il est aussi têtu et stupide que lui", s'énervait Loki tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit violement.

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus rehaussés de lunettes rouges. Son bonnet et son écharpe lui cachait une partie de son visage, mais il put tout de même distinguer sa peau pâle. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse, émotion qui disparut dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était ni Jane ni Thor.

"Z'êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux se plissant.

- Je suis Loki, roi d'Asgard.

- C'est vous le gars qui avez détruit New-York ?

- J'ai aussi sauvé votre amie, vous savez…

- C'est vrai. Dites, elle est là ?

- Non. Elle est sortie avec Thor.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, elle me l'avait dit. Alors c'est vous qui gardez Haldor ? Ils ont confiance, dit-donc.

- Écoutez, si c'est pour dire cela, vous pouvez repartir tout de suite.

- C'est lui que j'entends pleurer ? Sérieusement, vous vous êtes déjà occupés d'un gamin ?

- J'ai une tête à m'occuper des enfants ? J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez accepté ?

- Parce que Thor me suppliait. Et vous, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire, non ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas gardé ?

- Parce que j'avais un rendez-vous, mais il a finit plus tôt que prévu."

A ces mots, son regard redevint triste.

"J'vais m'occuper de lui, je suis sûr que Jane n'apprécierait pas que son fils soit affamé quand elle rentre."

Et la jeune femme rentra sans plus de cérémonie dans la maison, le regard déterminé. Loki ferma la porte et soupira de nouveau. Bon, il ne l'avouerait pas, mais la présence de cette humaine lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il n'avait qu'à lui laisser s'occuper de l'enfant et tout irait bien. Il la retrouva dans la cuisine en train de nourrir le blond. Elle avait réussit à ouvrir ce satané pot... Loki s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda faire. Un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres, et elle semblait contente de s'occuper d'Haldor. Maintenant qu'elle avait ôtée tous ses vêtements encombrants, le brun put remarquer qu'elle était tout de même très charmante, et bien proportionnée. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

"Tu veux le nourrir ? C'est ton boulot, à l'origine. Tiens."

Et elle lui tendit la cuillère, qu'il fut forcé de prendre, la jeune femme insistant. Il déplaça sa chaise jusque devant le petit être et juste à côté d'elle. Elle prit sa main, la dirigea vers le plat où elle prit une cuillère et la tendit vers la bouche de l'enfant en faisant "HAAA…". Haldor fit la même chose et avala la cuillère, en en mettant un peu partout. Elle essuya les joues pleines de nourriture et remit la cuillère dans sa bouche, avant de se tourner vers Loki.

"Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile. Fais-le tout seul, maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant à qui l'ont apprend. Et je ne ferais pas ce "HAAA" juste pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Bon, et si je le fais, tu le nourris ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard dur.

- … J'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai l'impression."

Et pendant quelques minutes, ils s'occupèrent de nourrir le petit, en silence. Mais malgré tout, Loki commençait à s'attacher à ce petit blond et ses grands yeux marron, et un léger - très léger - sourire flottait sur son visage. Sourire que la jeune femme remarqua, et qui la fit elle aussi sourire en songeant que malgré tout, c'était un homme comme un autre, si on s'intéressait un peu à lui. Le plat finit, elle emmena les deux hommes dans la chambre, afin de continuer "l'apprentissage" du plus grand. Cela lui faisait oublier ses soucis pendant un moment. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à endormir Haldor, qui ne cessait de bouger. Après lui avoir lue une histoire et fais quelques tours de magie réalisés par Loki, le blond finit par s'endormir et les deux adultes soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis l'estomac de la jeune femme grogna, et en s'excusant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Loki ne connaissait pas vraiment la notion d'être affamé, mais il accepta qu'elle lui cuisine quelque chose. Pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer de la viande, ils se mirent à discuter un peu.

"Dit-moi, quel est ton nom ? Tu ne t'es pas encore présenté.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Je m'appelle Darcy Lewis. Je suis la meilleure amie de Jane et aussi son assistante.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu venue la voir ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'elle.

- Elle te doit un service ?

- Ha… Ce n'est pas vraiment un service, juste… un peu de réconfort.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Oh, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Un hamburger. Et on peut se tutoyer, non ? On oublie nos conditions pour se soir.

- Et bien, si cela peut te faire plaisir, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

Elle tourna la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Loki sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais il ne sut pas pourquoi, alors il lui retourna un sourire tout aussi charmeur. Retournant à sa cuisine, elle posa bientôt en face de lui une assiette contenant un gros hamburger et piqué d'un drapeau d'Amérique. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Comment manger ça ? Elle décida de lui montrer en enlevant son propre drapeau, empoigner la nourriture et mordre un bon coup dedans avec un petit bruit de plaisir.

Loki l'imita, mais tout se détacha, la tomate cherchant à s'enfuir tandis que la salade glissait sur sa joue. Le brun réussit tout de même à avaler une bouchée et trouva cela bizarre, mais très bon. Posant sa nourriture, il sentit la main de Darcy glisser sur sa joue et essuyer la trace de ketchup avec son pouce avant de le mettre dans sa bouche en souriant. Cela le fit légèrement rougir, mais il ne montra rien et termina de manger en silence.

Elle termina avant lui, rangea rapidement ses affaires et attrapa un gros pot de glace dans le frigidaire, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Son expression avait changé pendant le repas, Loki l'avait remarqué, elle avait repris son air triste qu'elle arborait quand il lui avait ouvert. Pourtant, elle avait semblé aller bien lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'Haldor… Ces humains savaient bien dissimuler leurs véritables sentiments. Le brun décida de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'intriguait trop pour qu'il passe au-dessus de ça. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, et il n'y avait eu aucun mépris dans son regard lorsqu'elle le regardait. Rien que pour ça, il la remerciait. Cela le rendait en quelque sorte heureux, et il voulait la soulager un peu de sa peine à son tour.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le canapé où elle était affalée, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision et le pot de glace bien entamé. Elle lui jeta un bref regard quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, puis reporta son attention sur le film. Loki décida d'y aller en douceur pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se braque, et puis il était un dieu de la malice, non ? Cela ne serait pas dur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Titanic. Film de fille. Ca ne va sûrement pas t'intéresser.

- Je ne peux pas savoir, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Que raconte cette histoire ?

- Et bien… Disons que c'est la rencontre entre Jack, un homme pauvre, et Rose, une bourgeoise. Tous les deux tombent amoureux mais ça se finit très mal parce que le bateau coule.

- C'est… Intéressant. Et pourquoi le regardes-tu ?

- Parce que c'est triste. C'est une histoire romantique."

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il avait du mal à suivre la logique de la jeune femme.

"Les femmes humaines sont très sensibles, même si ça ne se voit pas. Alors quand ça va mal, on regarde des choses qui nous rappellent ce que l'on vient de perdre, expliqua-t-elle en avalant une grosse cuillère de glace.

- Et la glace, elle sert à quoi ?

- Bah… Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais juste que vu qu'il y a du sucre, on est plus attiré par ça quand on va mal. Ça réconforte un peu.

- Mais ça fais grossir.

- Mais ça, on s'en fout un peu sur le moment…"

Loki ne répondit rien et se tourna vers l'écran. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait perdu quelque chose. Et s'il se basait sur le résumé du film, elle s'était séparée de la personne qu'elle aimait. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une femme, alors il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais il savait qu'il fallait la réconforter. Il glissa son bras sur l'épaule de la brune, qui se laissa faire et se colla à son torse. Ils finirent la fin du film dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien tenter de plus. Ce soir, ils n'étaient que deux personnes abandonnées cherchant le réconfort en l'autre.

Loki eut du mal à rester éveiller, tant le film ne l'intéressait pas. C'était vraiment un film de femme, et il ne voyait pas où il fallait être triste. Peut-être à la fin, quand l'homme mourrait… Darcy fut beaucoup plus réactive, et elle se mit à renifler, essayant de cacher ses larmes à Loki. Celui-ci la serra plus fort et lui caressa les cheveux tandis que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Bientôt, elle se laissa aller et s'effondra dans les bras du brun, qui ne la lâcha pas, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"En fait, t'es pas si méchant que ça…"

Darcy murmura ces quelques mots, la tête toujours cachée dans les vêtements de son acolyte. Elle s'était calmée, et releva légèrement la tête, les yeux et les joues rouges, et le sourire de Loki la fit rougir, mais elle sourit tout de même. Un petit sourire, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que des pleurs.

"Je dois avouer que tu es la première personne à me dire ça.

- Pourquoi tu as détruit New-York ?" Demanda-t-elle, changeant complètement de sujet.

Loki grimaça. La roue tournait, et maintenant, c'était à lui de se dévoiler. Il aurait très bien pu lui mentir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas avec elle.

" Parce que je voulais attirer l'attention des autres. Pour les neufs royaumes, je ne suis que Loki le dieu de la malice et du mensonge. Être rejeté par le monde entier ne te fais pas l'apprécier.

- Mais… Si tu fais ce genre de choses, cela ne va pas arranger tes relations avec les autres. Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ?

- Tu serais capable de changer alors que depuis ta naissance, le monde entier te hait ? Je leur fait juste payer, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

- Tu sais… Moi aussi je suis seule. Bien sûr, les gens diront que j'ai des amis, mais au fond, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être dans l'ombre. Jane à toujours été plus belle et plus intelligente que moi. Et aujourd'hui, elle est mariée au prince d'Asgard, un Avengers, un justicier que tout le monde admire… Et moi, je me fais larguer par mon propre assistant." Darcy baissa la tête, les larmes recommençant à monter. Alors… T'es pas le seul à être isolé comme ça."

Loki la regarda, essayant de croiser ses yeux. Il souleva doucement son menton et lui sourit, un sourire sincère comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. L'idée qu'il allait lui proposer semblait complètement folle, et il entendait déjà son frère lui demander ce qu'il avait prit pour songer à ça.

"Et si… au lieu de rester tous les deux seuls, nous nous associons ? Peut-être que je serais capable de changer si j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aide. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas Thor, ou cet assistant, ou un autre humain. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne pleures pas.

- Et bien… Je rêve, où le grand roi Loki demande de l'aide, et à une simple humaine, en plus ? Demanda Darcy avec un sourire malicieux mais un regard étonné.

- Très bien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, se braqua Loki."

Bien sûr que c'était stupide. On ne pouvait se confier à personne, et surtout pas à une humaine. Vexé, le brun commença à se lever, mais il se sentit partir en arrière et se retrouva assis, sa main dans celle de Darcy.

"Excuse-moi. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. Mais je veux bien t'aider. J'ai vraiment envie de voir comment tu vas changer."

Les deux se sourirent. C'était une idée complètement folle, et ils savaient que ce serait dur. Mais ils y croyaient. Et ils ne cesseraient pas jusqu'à-ce qu'ils réussissent leurs objectifs. Ils continuèrent leur soirée en se dévoilant à l'autre, sans aucune gêne. Parce qu'ils se sentaient bien avec l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux sur le canapé, fatigués.

*Quelques heures plus tard *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Jane et Thor rentrèrent dans leur appartement, légèrement vacillants. En entrant dans le salon, ils se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils aperçurent Darcy et Loki tous les deux endormis, la tête de la jeune femme sur l'épaule du roi, et une couverture cachant leurs corps. Ce fut Thor qui les réveilla avec sa délicatesse habituelle, les faisant sursauter. Il voulut parler mais Loki lui fit signe de se taire : il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Après de rapides au revoir, Darcy prit la main de Loki et l'emmena chez elle, "parce que c'est bien plus près qu'Asgard" et que, même si elle ne le lui dit pas, elle ne voulait pas vraiment quitter la chaleur des bras de Loki. Les deux s'écroulèrent ainsi sur son lit et se rendormirent rapidement. Demain annonçait de grands changements.

* * *

* Haldor signifit "La pierre de Thor". C'est pour ça que Loki se marre, en fait.

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, par pitié... C'est hyper dur de mettre Loki dans le monde des humains en fait, parce qu'il réagit bizarrement... Et puis le caractère de Darcy, c'est aussi dur à mettre en place, parce qu'on la voit pas énormément dans les films. Sinon, vous avez vu la référence à Gad Elmaleh ? Oui c'est pas un sandwich, mais c'est pareil ! Loki c'est pas le Blond, donc il sait pas manger. J'suis sûre que Thor il y arrive très bien. Encore une différence entre les deux frères, tiens. Injustice.

Dernière chose, cet OS est mon premier rating K depuis longtemps, j'suis trop fière de moi *o*. Le rating M pendant 3 OS, ça va un moment hein.

Voila, je compte sur vos reviews !


End file.
